1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for out-focusing a color image based on a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) camera captures an image in which an out-focus effect is reflected, by adjusting a focal length and a value of an aperture (F). Using the out-focus effect, an effect similar to a movement of an interest of a human from one object to another object may be produced.
A color-depth camera capable of photographing a color value and a depth value of an object may include a lens having an unchangeable focal length, so as to reduce a size of the camera. However, a user may still desire an out-focus effect which provides a sharp focus in a predetermined depth region.
Therefore, an improved image processing apparatus and method is desirable.